


Like, Like-Like?

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gratuitous abuse of parenthesis, Humour, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's just meaningless fun between two teammates, who just happen to have compatible sexualities. </p><p>Until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, Like-Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this show because of my obsession with Cold, and have come out of the last episode with a ship. I hate _everyone_ in this bar.

The first time means nothing. 

It's post mission adrenaline, quick, hard and fast in a tiny secluded spot of the a Waverider. No kissing, no talking, nothing unrelated to the quick and dirty hand job that Snart initiates. 

Ray is pretty certain he’s just convenient. Snart could have grabbed anyone's sleeve, pulled anyone into that alcove with him. 

Of course, Kendra and Sara would probably have torn his balls off. 

So would Mick, come to think of it.

Jax might have gone along with it. Ray seems to remember a definite homoerotic undertone around the football players when he was at school, though he also seems to remember getting punched in the face on more than one occasion for mentioning it.

Rip is from the future, so is probably fairly progressive when it comes to casual, inter-generational, gay hookups. But then there’s the whole wife thing, so maybe he’d be team castration too. 

And Stein? He trusts Snart about as far as an average man of his age could throw him. Ray is also pretty sure Snart hasn’t got the patience to coax an erection out of the old man, and that image is going to haunt Ray's dreams next time he gets to sleep. 

Snart isn’t a stupid man, must have worked through all these variables, so maybe it couldn’t have been anyone? Maybe Ray really was the only option? 

Anyway, it doesn’t matter, because it doesn’t count. 

\---x

The second time is a mission, and also doesn't count.

Because everyone knows mission sex isn't real sex. 

And anything prefaced with _we better make some noise, Raymond, or Mr King is going to think the honeymoon is over_ isn’t real sex. 

No matter how good Snart's smart mouth looks around his dick, how talented his quick tongue is. No matter how readily he swallows, and how many kisses he peppers across his stomach, his thighs. No matter how Snart's voice sounds crying out _Raymond_ , as Ray slams him against the door of their hotel room and returns the favour. 

It was fun, and Ray is eternally glad Rip assigned him the role of Snart's husband instead of taking it on himself. 

But it's just meaningless fun between two teammates, who just happen to have compatible sexualities. 

\---x

The third time is sex pollen, and Ray is too busy being fascinated by the fact it actually _exists_ for Snart mounting him in the medbay to mean anything. 

\---x

The fourth time is when things start to change. 

They're in a bar, in the 90's, a few days after the sex pollen incident. There’s terrible Europop playing, and Kendra and Sara are trying to explain to Jax that, _yes we really listened to this, yes we really thought skirts over pants looked cool,_ and _please stop reminding us you were born in this decade, the 80's babies want to pretend we're still young_. Ray is occasionally offering clarification on the 90's greater points, the cartoons and why 90's sci-fi was the best, but is mostly watching the bar where Snart is. 

The older man is talking to a girl, with way too many butterfly clips and twisty braids in her blonde hair. She’s got a short spaghetti strap top on, and baggy pants. She reminds Ray a little of Gwen Stefani, and she’s cute, if you're into that kind of thing.

As he watches Snart, Ray finds himself realising that he really isn’t. 

He’s saved a sudden panic attack when Sara nudges his arm, and pulls him into a conversation about the Spice Girls.

(And it isn’t jealousy anyway, it’s bad 90's beer.) 

When Snart returns to the Waverider that night, Ray is the only one still up. Everyone retired to their quarters, or alternate accommodation hours ago. (Sara had found a woman with as deep an appreciation for Scary Spice as she had, and had absconded back to her apartment). 

Snart gets back around 3AM, and he’s blessedly alone. (And it’s only good because Ray would hate to have to make a No Doubt pun to ensure the woman didn’t speak). He's impressively quiet for someone who has drunk so much scotch, but then Ray supposes that’s the whole thief thing. Sneaking. 

“Did I break curfew, Mom?” Snart drawls, in that voice that makes everything sound like a come on, “I would have climbed in through the window, but we don’t have any.”

Ray gets to his feet, and he’s wobblier than he probably should be. He wants to confront Snart, wants to be mad at him, is mad at him, but he doesn’t know why. 

(He does, but he’s not admitting it, not after a handful of orgasms and no indication this is anything). 

“You... could have been anywhere.” Ray tries. It sounds like something he should be pissed off about. 

“Instead of on my knees, blowing you, you mean?” 

“That's not the point, Snart.” Ray is building up a pretty good argument in his head, something he’s certain he can be mad about without giving the game away, “What if we'd needed to make a quick getaway?”

Snart shrugs, “I can think of worse places to be stranded than '96.”

Ray likes to think he levels an excellent vicious glare at Snart. However Snart’s reaction is one of his filthy, incredibly sexy smirks, so it might not be quite as excellent as he thought. 

“Don’t worry, Raymond, I’m a resourceful guy. I’d have found my way back.”

Ray wants to punch the smirk off his smug face. He wants to scream at Leonard, about disturbing the timeline, about ruining the mission, getting himself killed so soon after they lost Carter. 

Instead he pushes him back against the main console of the Waverider and kisses him. The kiss is harsh, and almost violent in its own way. It’s nothing like Ray wanted, and exactly what he’s expected.

(And okay, he’s totally imagined this. Even before Leonard first cornered him, if he’s truly honest with himself). 

Leonard’s hands are gripping Ray’s arms tight, as he kisses Ray like he’s been dying to do this as well. Ray shouldn’t get a giddy thrill from that, but it’s impossible not to. To know that he’s one of the people who might have really got under Leonard’s skin. 

Leonard is the first person to pull back from the kiss, “Rip must have given Captain America his own room.”

“What?” Ray’s brain has short circuited. 

“Mick snores, and I really don’t feel like hearing Gideon criticise my technique. Either we break another bed in medbay, or we break the one in your quarters.” 

“I have a bed.”

“Perfect.” 

It’s only when the older man is leaving Ray’s room, around 6AM, that Ray realises he’s mentally made the switch from calling him Snart to Leonard.

He’s so screwed.

\---x

Sara is the first person to point it out. Ray isn’t sure if she’s the only one who has noticed, but she is the only one who would call them out on it. She’s the only person who’s not frightened of Leonard, or any of them, she could hand their asses to them on a plate without a single hair falling out of place.

(Ray had thought there might be something between her and Leonard at some point. In no way does he occasionally find himself wanting to throw a nyah nyah nyah in her direction. That would be childish. Also, she’d kill him).

He and Leonard have been screwing around whenever they’ve got a chance since their night in the 90’s. Leonard hasn’t gone home with anyone, and neither has Ray. (And he would like it to be known that he has had _many_ chances). 

Sara brings it up while they’re on a mission together, playing a happily married couple. They’re at a grand ball, which is hosted by some tech genius Savage apparently needs for his master plot. Ray had enthusiastically volunteered for the chance to meet the techie, but had been relegated to bodyguard duty with Sara, and Kendra, while Rip got to play the hero. Ray’s only a little bitter. 

The mission is going smoothly, but is also mind-numbingly dull. Mick, Jax, Stein and Leonard had been benched, told not to interfere unless the situation absolutely called for their help. Ray almost wants something to go wrong, so it’ll be a bit more fun. 

“Missing your Snowman?” Sara asks, jerking him out of his thoughts. 

Ray looks down to her, to see a knowing smile across her red lips. She looks stunning tonight, has been attracting everyone’s attention, and Ray suddenly wishes one of those people had caught hers. 

“I’m not missing anyone.” Ray says. His voice comes out higher than usual, and he can’t stop the word vomit that spills out. “Starling City maybe, a real bed. I’d like to know my company hasn’t been completely destroyed, not that it could be with Felicity in charge. I’d like to see her too, actually. It’s been too long…”

Sara reaches up, puts a hand over his mouth, “This is painful for both of us.”

Ray nods, tries to agree with her outloud, before realising he’s muffled.

She takes her hand away, kisses the corner of his mouth, to make it look like a playful moment between a couple.

“You’re too smart to play dumb. We all know about you and Snart.” Sara wipes the red lipstick from his face, “Well, I don’t think Mick does. I’m pretty certain you’d know if he did.”

It’s crossed Ray’s mind before. Images of every hair on his body being burned off, before the heat gun got stuck somewhere he’d really rather not think about. It’s not that he thinks Mick would disapprove of Leonard’s proclivities, more he thinks Mick would really enjoy the shovel talk, so much so that an actual shovel may be involved by the end. 

“It’s great, really.” Sara tells him, “That you’ve found someone you care about on this crazy adventure.”

“Care about, no, Sara, no. It’s… it’s nothing like that.” 

Sara’s laugh attracts the attention of a lot of the guests. It’s far louder than Ray thinks the situation calls for, but he joins in somewhat awkwardly, so it looks like he’s made some hilarious joke. 

“Oh darling!” She says, loudly, “You’re so funny!”

Everyone seems satisfied and turns back to their own conversations, dances, and drinks. 

“Really, Sara?”

“Really, Raymond?” She asks. 

And Ray doesn’t flinch at his name coming from anyone other than Leonard. Even Stein calls him Dr Palmer. Raymond is Leonard’s name for him. Can a given name be a petname?

Sara seems to notice, “I rest my case.”

She bumps her shoulder against his, smiles at him, “I mean it though, Ray. I’m happy for you two. Len’s a great guy, even if he doesn’t want to see it.”

Ray just smiles, “He is.”

It almost feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest, acknowledging this thing with his team mates. Of course, it also makes it feel painfully real, like they’re going to be watching them the entire time, expecting it to turn into something more than a casual arrangement between friends. (Are he and Leonard even friends?)

“Yes, Mr Snart is a roguish cad with a heart of gold.” A familiar, English sounding voice interjects over the comms device Ray had completely forgotten about, “Can we concentrate on the mission now and moon over our teammates on our own time, please? I’m going in.”

\---x

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. No back up is needed, and Ray, Sara and Kendra almost feel like they’ve had a night off the hero game. They dance, they laugh, they joke, all while Rip talks the tech genius out of working for Savage. It’s almost too easy, but none of them are going to complain. 

When Ray returns to the ship, he drags Leonard straight to bed, where he spends hours being “ _more annoying than usual_ ” and forcing Leonard to make sure he puts his mouth to better use.

\---x 

It was too easy, and everything goes to shit. 

The tech genius tips Savage off about the team trying to track him down, and there’s an attack they’re not expecting. The team get the better of him, because that’s what heroes do, and keep him off their back for another day, but it’s not without injury. 

Kendra’s wing is shot through, and Sara’s leg is broken. Mick’s going to have a hell of a scar across his chest, and Leonard?

Leonard died. 

He’d had the air literally stolen from his lungs while trying to sneak up on Savage, and he’d suffocated without even being touched. Jax had been in the area, had managed to blast Savage back, while Rip had rushed in and saved the day with some old fashioned resuscitation. Leonard had been dead for three minutes and Ray had been so frozen with fear, he’d been unable to help. 

Leonard had come to just long enough to take deep, desperate breaths, to throw out a quip Ray can’t even remember, before he’d passed out again. Ray had carried him onto the Waverider, and hadn’t left his side since. 

“You should tell him.” A small voice says from the door. 

Ray looks up from his vigil to see Kendra standing there. She’s in plain clothes, but her wings are still visible. There’s a dark, bloody hole in the left one, and Ray feels awful that he didn’t see how she was after everything. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, ignoring her comment. He nods to her wing. Kendra looks up at the wing, a sad smile on her face. 

“Rip says I’ll heal, but I can’t fold them away until I do. So I’m pretty much benched unless we’re heading to a future full of bird people.” 

“It would be a useful evolution.” 

Kendra walks into the room, rests her hand on Ray’s shoulder. She nods to Leonard, “How is he doing?”

“He hasn’t woken up since we brought him on board, but he’s alive. Gideon’s been monitoring his vitals, tells me he’s stable. Intellectually, I know he’ll be okay, but…”

“You’re still terrified you’re going to lose him. You can’t stop thinking about the fact he died, and you’re starting to realise just how real he is.” Kendra finishes for him, “You’re starting to realise how much he matters to you.”

Ray doesn’t say anything. Kendra’s done it all for him.

“I never got the chance to tell Carter how I felt, that I remembered everything I felt for him, and I have to live with that.” She squeezes his shoulder, before dropping her hand to her side, “Don’t make the same mistake I did. Tell Snart how you feel about him.”

She presses a kiss into his hair, before leaving Ray alone with Leonard. Ray’s about to let himself drop into a brood, to overanalyse every little thing he feels for Leonard and think about the best way to tell him that he might actually care about him more than he ever expected to.

But Leonard beats him to it. 

“Before you get your pretty head into a mess over this, Raymond,” Leonard opens his eyes and looks over to Ray, “I _like_ -like you too.”

Coming from anyone else, the comment would sound ridiculous. Coming from Leonard, Ray thinks it sounds perfect. 

\---x

When it comes, Ray thinks Mick’s _if you even look at anybody else while you're with my partner, I will turn every inch of you to ash_ threat is almost gentle.

The punch that follows, less so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the DCTV verse, so I'm still trying to get a handle on personalities and such, but if you'll have me, I'd love to write for them more! 
> 
> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
